


The First-Footer

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Winter Holidays Series [28]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drinking, First Time (Implied), Hogmanay, Holiday Toasts, Holiday Traditions, Holidays, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Innuendo, Leprechauns (Mention), M/M, Mix-Ups, New Year's Day, New Year's Eve, Partying, Penis Displayed, Scottish Holiday Traditions, Traditions, Whiskey & Scotch, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Scotty explains a Scottish New Year's tradition to McCoy and inadvertently promotes romance and some mix-ups.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek Winter Holidays Series [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/670427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The First-Footer

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I was reading "Goodnight From London" by Jennifer Robson when I came across a reference to the Scottish New Year's tradition of Hogmanay. Right then I knew that I had found my inspiration for a New Year's story with a different slant to it.

“...five!”

“...four!”

“...three!”

“...two!”

“...one! Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year! Happy New Year!” rang around the day room of the Enterprise as friends and co-workers wished each other the greetings of the season.

“Mr. Scott,” McCoy said with a smile as he turned and saluted Scotty with a glass of his usual Kentucky bourbon. “Happy New Year to you. May it prove to be a good one for you.”

“And the same best wishes to you, Dr. McCoy,” Scotty returned solemnly as he raised his own glass of holiday cheer. “May this year be one filled with love and laughter and all of the things that will make your heart glad and brimming with joy.”

McCoy smirked. “That’s quite a toast, Scotty. It would be nice if I had a guarantee that those things were headed my direction. The way it is now, being happy in the coming year is more chancy than walking blindfolded across a busy street.”

“There is a way to guarantee that you have a better chance of receiving it, lad.”

“Sure there is.” McCoy smirked and showed all of the pessimism known for him to possess. “What are you? A fairy godmother in disguise?”

“Far from it, lad.”

McCoy’s smirk deepened. “Then who do I have to kill to receive this vast bounty for my very own? Point out the unlucky person, and I'll dispatch him for the both of us. I'm a doctor. I know stuff like that.”

Scotty grinned. “Nobody. Surely you know that this is an enchanted time now. The time of Hogmanay.”

“Hog... what?” McCoy asked with a confused frown.

“Hogmanay. It’s Scots for the last day of the year. Just now, in fact. Just after midnight.”

“Okay, I'll go along with it. So, we’re in the time of magic now.” He grinned. “Does that mean that I have to kill someone special? Somebody magical? Like a leprechaun?”

“Leprechauns are Irish!” Scotty snapped with some distaste. “They are from the traditions of your ancestors, not mine!”

“So you wouldn’t mind if I killed one of them then?”

Scotty quickly saw the humor of the situation and his gentle nature was restored. “Aye, you can try, lad. But they are slippery eejits, to be sure. There's many the lad who have tried to even capture a leprechaun to claim its gold. But to date, all of the leprechaun gold is still safely hidden away from sight. No, it would be better to go with the promise of Hogmanay.”

“And just what might that promise be?” McCoy asked as he sipped at his bourbon. At this stage, he was willing to give anything a whirl. He could believe in magical times as quickly as the next guy. Hell, they might even work out!

“The first person to come into your house, to set foot in it, after midnight sets the luck for you for the coming year,” Scotty explained. “The best luck comes from a tall, handsome man with black hair.”

“A tall, handsome man with black hair, you say? That sounds like Spock.” McCoy smirked. “He doesn’t look like the fairy godmother type or a leprechaun, either. I’d hate to think that my fate rested with him.”

“I did not say your fate, lad. I said that he would be responsible for your luck for the coming year.”

“I don’t know if he could handle that, either. He's one helluva guy and quite talented. But being responsible for my luck? I seriously doubt that.”

Scotty gave him a knowing look. “I don’t know about that, Doctor. Mr. Spock would probably try his best to be very considerate of you, IF you know what I mean.”

McCoy jerked. What was Scotty trying to say? Did he know something about Spock having a romantic interest in him?

“And the First Footer will be very welcomed by you, too,” Scotty continued.

“W-what?” McCoy tried to bring himself back from his wishful thinking about Spock. “Who or what is a First Footer?”

“The first person to step into your house after the New Year begins,” Scotty explained patiently as if McCoy was incapable of retaining the simplest of information. Hadn't they just gone over this?

McCoy could retain information. He had a great mind. And he knew stuff, stuff like what “dead” looked like. Scotty just had no idea how his bombshell tidbit of Spock having an interest in McCoy had rocked McCoy. But anyone who has ever pined in vain about an illusive "someone" would understand exactly what McCoy’s trouble was.

“And the First Footer will bring you a nice gift,” Scotty was explaining further.

“A gift? Why would he do that?” McCoy asked, acting just as addle-pated as he had a few moments before.

“Because it is part of the luck of the New Year,” Scotty spoke slowly and carefully. Maybe the good Doctor had been drinking too much of the holiday cheer that was in so much abundance all around them.

“What kind of gift?” McCoy asked.

Well, at least that wasn’t a completely stupid question, Scotty thought as his evaluation of McCoy’s intelligence climbed again. There was hope for the lad, after all.

“It is usually something like salt or coal.”

“Salt or coal? Those sound more like housewarming gifts. You know, like the gift of a new broom for sweeping out a new home.”

“Aye, ‘tis true that the New Year’s gifts are more symbolic than being something practical like a new warm sweater to keep away the chills of winter or scented stationery to write to your sweetheart.” He raised an eyebrow. “Someone may even bring whiskey. That’s always a mighty welcome gift.”

“Now you’re talking!” McCoy agreed. “I think I’d like having a visit from a First Footer if he was going to bring along something wonderful like that as a gift.”

“I have got this bottle of fine Scotch that would make a bonny present from a First Footer. Of course, not just anybody could handle a rare vintage as it is. Only a stalwart soul with a mighty powerful thirst and proper staying power would be sturdy enough to give it the proper appreciation that it deserves.”

McCoy’s eyes twinkled. “Now, you are not looking at just any Sunday afternoon sherry sipper before you, Mr. Scott! I have drunk many a harder drinker than yourself under a bar stool and then was sober enough to cart that teetotaler home over my shoulder! I might just be man enough to take on your vintage Scotch! Now, that would be a mighty fine way to welcome in the New Year!” His smile dissolved into a frown. “It might even make up for Kirk and Spock not being here at the New Year’s Eve party.”

“Aye,” Scotty agreed in thoughtful reflection. “Mr. Spock had just gotten here when the Captain called him away. Must have been a pretty important transmission they had to take.”

“Yeah, we couldn’t all be together to see in the New Year.” McCoy shook off his doldrums. “But it couldn’t be helped. I’m having a good enough evening with you and the other crew.”

“Aye, and you can never know what the night will bring you yet, do you, Doctor?” Scotty said with a wry look. "It is still the time of magic, you know!"

McCoy looked interested. “Why? What do you have on your mind, you devious Scotsman?”

“Why, all of this fine company and fine drinking will put all of us in a mellow mood so we can get us a refreshing sleep to start the New Year, that is all,” he replied innocently. 

But there was a twinkle in Scotty’s eyes that did little to hide the fact that a “wee bit of a plan” was beginning to form in his mind. Now McCoy just had to remember to act properly surprised when Scotty arrived with his first footer gift. McCoy would be sure to make him feel quite welcomed for what he had to offer.

Sometime later, Kirk and Spock stepped into the day room. Already the crowd of party revelers was beginning to thin out.

“Sorry I detained you so long, Spock,” Kirk apologized as he saw Spock’s eyes sweeping the remaining stragglers. “It looks like we’ve missed the New Year’s Eve party.”

“Oh, that is no problem, Captain,” Spock answered diplomatically as he gave Kirk his full attention. “I do not imbibe in alcohol since it has no effect on me.”

“You still could have danced if you’d wished. Or talked with friends. It was a social occasion. You could have socialized.”

“And so could you have, Captain.”

“Just an ill-timed emergency dispatch came from Federation Headquarters, and we both had to hear it. I hope I have not ruined your evening completely.”

Spock drew himself up. “This will give me the opportunity to go to my quarters and mediate. Then I will read until I am sleepy.” He tried to put some enthusiasm in his voice, but failed.

“Poor substitute for a party, though,” Kirk offered with a gentle smile.

“I was unable to return Dr. McCoy’s New Year’s greeting, that is all. He was in a mellow mood and I thought that I would take advantage of it to offer him a friendly gesture.”

“Yes, well, I expect the free-flowing alcohol had something to do with that. But I know what you mean. McCoy’s been particularly scathing to you lately. So I expect that a friendly gesture was something of a treat for you, and you wished to acknowledge it.”

Spock nodded in agreement. "Quite."

“You know you could always go to Dr. McCoy’s quarters and wish him a Happy New Year’s now, don’t you?” Kirk suggested with a tight-lipped smile. "I doubt that he's gone to bed yet."

“Really?" Spock asked with wonder in his voice. Then he tried to rectify his slip by wiping his face of delight. “I will wish him a Happy New Year’s at breakfast in the morning.”

“It won’t be the same as coming from you now,” Kirk prodded. “Tomorrow will just be another day. But now. Well, now it’s still party time. Still the time to be wishing someone special all the best in the coming year.”

“Someone special?” Spock echoed suspiciously.

Oops! Laying it on a little thick, aren’t you, Kirk? You don’t want to scare him off, even if your suspicions are true that Spock has hidden feelings for McCoy.

“Why, sure, he’s special.” Kirk had decided to bluff his way through his slip of the tongue. “McCoy is a great friend, even if he’s sometimes cranky to you. And he’d be disappointed if he doesn’t get New Year’s greetings from you.”

Spock’s face cleared and he looked very interested.

“It’d take only a few minutes. Five, at the most,” Kirk encouraged. “Just present yourself and wish him the best. Be congenial. Go along with whatever he says and wants to do. He’ll appreciate that you’re making an effort. I know he will.”

“He will?”

“Sure! Sometimes you’ve just got to jump right in and do something crazy, something illogical, even if it doesn’t make any sense. It might be the right thing to do, after all. And it just might move things along to where you want them to be.”

Delight poured into Spock's troubled face. “Thank you, Captain. I will!” he hurried away.

Oh, Kirk, he thought. You are a devious dog, for a fact! Man, you’re good!

And Kirk sauntered away, congratulating himself on maybe smoothing the way to romance for a couple of deserving people. Because, if he wasn’t mistaken, McCoy had been giving signs that he was interested in Spock, too. Why else was he trying to get Spock’s attention by being so cranky? Yeah, Kirk knew it was unusual for a person to act belligerent toward someone he was interested in. But negative attention was still attention and still viable.

Ah, yes, Kirk thought with a sigh. Romance might be well ahead for Spock and McCoy. And he was glad if he could help move those two along in the right direction. They both deserved it

He grinned. They were so cute, though, with their awkward gestures toward one another!

Kirk’s face cleared. Now if only he could do the same for himself, he thought. He sighed deeply. Maybe the New Year would bring romance his way, too.

One could always hope. 

Spock chimed McCoy’s door and waited with great expectation on his face and in his heart. Oh, how he hoped that Captain Kirk was right! How he hoped that McCoy was as eager to see him as he was eager to see McCoy! He thought that he had noticed interest from McCoy lately (even if it came across as crankiness), and he hoped that he could find out for certain at the New Year’s party. Then had come the call that had interrupted all of his plans.

But now he had a second opportunity! Oh, how he hoped that Dr. McCoy was as eager as he was!

“Come!” McCoy hollered with an enthusiastic grin as he jumped to his feet and turned away as the door slid open.

Spock stepped inside. He saw that McCoy had his back turned and appeared to be rummaging through an assortment of drinking glasses on the shelf in front of him.

McCoy grinned as he worked. “I figured you’d show up, even if you led me to believe that there wouldn’t be any reason to party tonight. Get me all interested and then just leave! As if that would dampen my interest any!” There! These two glasses should suffice to get good Scotch properly to appreciative mouths, McCoy decided with a flourish. Oops! That glass had a tiny smudge. Better get a different one. It had to be perfect for this wonderful present that Scotty was bringing. "Well, just don’t stand there!" he sang out in a happy voice to his new arrival bearing a New Year's gift. "I'm ready to party, and I hope that you are, too! Whip it out and let’s see if what you’ve got for me is really as great as I think it will be!” He chuckled with interest as he heard movement behind him. “I’ve been wanting to get lucky tonight! I hope that you have a really big one for me to handle!”

“That will have to be for you to judge,” Spock said as McCoy froze. “I do not know exactly what you have handled.”

McCoy whirled. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Sure didn’t look like a big bottle of vintage Scotch that he was looking at. No, sirree!

Spock was proudly standing there with a pleased look on his face and his visibly growing penis in his hands.

“You will have to let me know if this meets with your personal criteria, Doctor.”

McCoy gulped in bugged-eyed shock at the sudden turn to his evening as the penis before him grew and seemed to preen in bashful pride under his gaze. Hell, he wasn't about to scare this treasure away! Man up, McCoy! And be thankful for whatever gods were smiling down on you! Sure as hell looked like the Vulcan was willing! Don't you go and ruin a perfectly good romp in the bedroom with demands of what the hell was going on! Just go with the flow and let the Vulcan think that this was the plan all along!

McCoy gave Spock a lazy smile of welcome that managed to hide his appreciation and anticipation as he carefully set aside the shot glasses. 

It seemed that he was going to be needing his hands free to handle other things tonight.

Jim Kirk happened to get off the turbo lift at the wrong level. “Well, that shows me that I’m not ready to call it a night. My subconscious knows better than I do what I want to do,” he mused to himself. “I just have to go further in search of a party.”

He rounded a corner and came face to face with Scotty Montgomery standing in the hallway. Scotty was holding a bottle of expensive Scotch, but wearing a perplexed look on his face.

“Well, Mr. Scott, what are you doing out here in the small hours? You look lost.”

“I was going to continue the party with Dr. McCoy, but he won’t answer his door. He must have already gone to bed.”

Kirk glanced at McCoy’s door. In bed alone, or Spock’s in there with him, Kirk thought. Whichever, McCoy was not needing to be disturbed any further this evening.

Scotty decided to explain himself. “I was telling him about a Scottish tradition about the New Year. The first person to your house in the New Year determines your luck for the coming year. Now I won’t be able to bring good luck to him,” he said sadly.

“Tell you what, Scotty. How about coming to my quarters and bringing good luck and your bottle to me? I’d like to celebrate a little longer tonight myself.”

“Won’t we be disturbing your suite-mate?” Scotty asked as they walked toward the turbo lift. “Isn’t Mr. Spock a light sleeper?”

“That he is,” Kirk said with a languid smile. “But I think that won’t be a problem tonight.”

“Maybe he imbibed a little New Year’s cheer himself.”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Kirk said as he stepped into the turbo lift as he hastily made plans for this unexpected evening with Scotty. He couldn’t believe his good fortune. Luck had come to him already, and Scotty wasn’t even inside his door yet.

Yes, sir, it was going to be a Happy New Year for all concerned!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
